Darkest Powers: A New Necromancer
by ElizabethAzura
Summary: This is my first ever FanFiction! So this is basically what I would call the first few pages of Book Four If Kelley writes a fourth book! Anyway this is a small story about how Chloe finds a 9 year old Necromancer in the woods near their motel.
1. Chapter 1

We ran as fast as we could, an unknown member of the Edison Group had found us at our motel. Derek and I had been... in the moment, when a gun shot rang out. We were in a big forest now, and there were many trees and bushes we could have used for a hiding spot, but Derek wanted to get away from the guy more. We've been running for about 10 minutes now, and I was fucking tired. Derek being a Werewolf could run 10 miles in 2 minutes. Well that's what I think at least. We finally came to a stop, and Derek swung me by my waist behind a tree. How the hell was this Edison Group guy so fast? We held our breath. Wait was this guy _sniffing _around? I tried to whisper as quietly as I could to Derek.

"I don't think this guy is with the Edison Group." I said under my breath. Derek being a Werewolf heard me no problem.

"He's another Werewolf." He whispered back. That's what I feared. Last time- well the last _few_ times we had crossed another Werewolf's path in their territory, it hadn't ended well. Suddenly, I saw a young girl walking her dog, coming towards us. I nudged Derek in the ribs, making him grunt quietly. I pointed to little girl who was coming closer. I gestured for Derek to watch the unknown Werewolf, while I got the young girl away. I bounded towards her, making her jump when she felt my hand on her shoulder. She was kneeling on the ground. When she turned to face me, she was crying, silent tears streaming down her face. I kneeled beside her, temporarily forgetting about the Werewolf.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask quietly, surprised to see she didn't run away screaming.

"It shouldn't have had to die. It was innocent, and didn't even get the chance to live." She said sadly, her chest rising quickly. I guess I must have had a confused look on my face because she pointed a few feet in front of her. A fawn was lying in the tall grass, tongue lolled out, and its poor eyes were rolled in the back of its head. There were bites, and tear marks all over the poor baby dear's body. The worst part was that the poor fawn wasn't dead. It was laying there, moaning and twitching, suffering in pure agony. The girl began to cry again, and her little dog was becoming distressed. She surprised me by grabbing my arm forcefully looking me in the eye. I held my breath, waiting for what she had to say.

"I promised I wouldn't to this, but I have to. Please don't be scared or tell anyone- especially my mother. She thinks I'm crazy, and I had to pretend I couldn't use my powers in order to get off my pills." She said seriously. Powers? What is this little girl talking about? I nodded slightly, and I guess she took that as a yes I promise I won't tell anyone. She slid her dog's leash into my hand. Then she crawled over to the fawn. What the hell is she doing? A voice screamed in my head. When she was right beside the fawn, she laid down beside it. Okay this was just getting creepy, I thought. She began mumbling something under her breath, and she looking like she was trembling. I thought about going to get her, but what was I supposed to do with her dog? So I started inching towards her so I could hear what she was saying.

"Free this baby's spirit. It didn't deserve to die an ugly, terrible death like this." My mouth dropped in complete awe. This little girl was a Necromancer! I started breathing heavily, watching her work. Suddenly the fawn twitched and started to get up shakily. I couldn't believe what I was watching. A little girl Necromancer, releasing a fawn's spirit! Whoever was left of the Edison Group- if there was anyone left that is, they would kill for this little girl. Now the fawn was up on four legs. It looked like it had bowed towards the little girl then it seemed to sigh in content. She had released its spirit! Then the fawn's body fell gracefully into the tall grass. The little girl got up, and was surprised to see me smiling at her.

"What's your name? How old are you?" I asked softly. She seemed uneasy, after seeing my reaction to her releasing the fawn's spirit.

"Kayla. Kayla Summers, and I'm nine years old." She responded. I nodded. It was amazing a child at this age could do something like that.

"My name is Chloe Saunders. Kayla, are you a Necromancer?" I asked thoughtfully. The question startled her.

"Yes." Kayla answered, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"So am I." I smiled while I said it. Her face broke out into a huge grin, and she jumped at me for a hug. I hugged her back.

"Your mother doesn't believe you can do this?" I asked.

"She thinks I'm making it up. She thinks I should be hospitalized. She should be the one hospitalized!" She muttered angrily.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"My father killed himself after I was born. Since then my mother just drinks and drinks, she doesn't even care for me. I haven't gone to school in two years." I gasped at this statement, unable to think how she would feel with her father dead, and her mother who is an alcoholic. Not to mention she is a nine year old Necromancer.

"Do you wish you could leave your mother?" The question slipped out.

"Every minute, of every single day. I hate her. She doesn't love me." She clenched her fists. I thought about all this. A Necromancer living with a neglecting parent should be taken care of. And idea popped into my head.

"Kayla… would you like to come live with me and all the other people who are different like us?" I was sure she would say no. Call me a kidnapper and whatnot. But she gave me a big smile, and began to pet her dog happily.

"I want to come with you Chloe! I want to be with people like me and you. I would feel a lot more normal. I would be happy." Kayla exclaimed. I stood up and Kayla got up too.

"Do you need any clothes from…home?" I asked carefully.

"No. This is sort of my only outfit. I've been saving up spare money for the past couple years. I have about 250 dollars. So I can go shopping or something." Kayla said. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her close to me.

"Kayla, I need you to listen very carefully. There aren't just Necromancers- there are Sorcerers, Werewolf's, Witches and more. Right now I'm with my friend Derek. He's a Werewolf and right now, we've crossed into another Werewolf's territory. There is a really bad Werewolf over there." Her eyes were big, but I could tell she understood. I motioned for her to get onto my back. Before she did that, she ran towards a backpack I hadn't noticed before, and put her now sleeping dog in it. There were many holes on the backpack, which I assumed were there so when the dog was inside it could breathe easily. She zipped up her backpack, and then hopped on my back. I walked quietly towards Derek, who nearly yelped when he saw there was a small head beside mine. Kayla had to contain her giggles, which made me smile. Derek looked at me like I was crazy, so I responded with a face that said I'll explain later. I peeked around the tree, and my eyes went wide. The man was changing into a Werewolf- fast. I pointed it out to Derek, and he started to run. I started to run to, making sure to pick up the man's gun on the way. As we ran through the forest I saw an old quarry, and chucked the gun into it. Finally we made it out of the forest. Kayla climbed off my back and walked beside me holding my hand. As we worked our way back up to the motel room, there were voices yelling at each other.

"WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHERE THEY ARE, YOU IDIOT!" shrieked Tori. I guess she was yelling at Simon- after all they were brother and sister.

"WELL WHAT IF THEY'RE DOING SOMETHING PRIVATE?" yelled Simon.

"OH YEAH, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHEN YOU HEAR A GUNSHOT AND THEN YOU CAN'T FIND TWO PEOPLE, THEY'RE OBVIOUSLY MAKING OUT WHILE BEING HELD HOSTAGE!" barked Tori, smacking what I would think was a table.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE!" retorted Simon angrily.

"AAHHHHHH!" Tori screamed, and I could hear the sparks exploding from her fingers. I looked at Kayla.

"She's a Witch- and her name is Tori." I whispered quietly. Kayla nodded.

"And the boy you hear is Simon. He's a Sorcerer." Kayla nodded again, squeezing my hand tighter. At this very moment Derek stepped through the door. Everything went completely silent.

"We're fine. Some asshole who tried to shoot us isn't though. He's changing on the forest floor at this very moment." Derek said. I could tell he was smiling.

"Then where is Chloe!" Tori demanded. I started to walk with a trembling Kayla beside me, squeezing my hand. I stepped through the door, and Kayla stood behind me. Everything went quiet _again_. I managed to smile. I pulled Kayla in front of me, and everyone looked at her. No one spoke.

"Why do you have a little girl with you Chloe?" asked Kit softly.

"She's a Necromancer. And she's staying with us. Her mother is a psychotic alcoholic who neglects her." I explained, pointing at Kayla.

"How do you know for sure Chloe?" Simon mumbled. I could have walked over and punched him in the face. Why didn't he trust my judgment?

"Because I _saw_ her, _release _a fawn's _spirit._" I said slowly and clearly. Kit's eyes opened wide.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Nine and her _name_ is Kayla Summers." I answered. Kit looked bewildered. I knew what he was thinking; a little girl her age shouldn't be able to do something like that.

"Well Kayla and I are going to _bed._" I hissed. I was disappointed no one made her very welcome except me. I felt like a mother bear protecting her baby, getting pissed at anyone who treats my baby like nothing. I picked Kayla up, and brought her to the other motel room we had. I took off her jacket, and tucked her into one of the beds.

"Thank you Chloe… I wish you were my mother." Kayla whispered. Tears came to my eyes. I kissed her on the forehead lightly as a mother would. When I straightened up Kayla was asleep. I closed the door to the motel room, and went onto the fire escape breathing in the fresh air. Suddenly Derek was beside me, holding my waist. I turned to him and hugged him. I pulled away and looked into the night again. He leaned beside me. I thought about Kayla- I thought about what she had said.

"Kayla told me she wished I was her mother." I told him. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"And you wish she was your daughter?" He said reading my thoughts.

"More than anything. I can provide a better life for her. Her real mother treated her like yesterday's garbage. She acted the same as Mrs. Enright did to Tori. Except add that Kayla's mother was an alcoholic." I said through gritted teeth. Derek turned my face towards his.

"You'll be a great mother." He said. Then, I knew he would support me with whatever I decided to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun shone through the crappy, flimsy motel blinds. I rolled over and grinned, as I saw Kayla sleeping soundly. I quietly got out of the scratchy motel sheets, and made the bed. I kissed Kayla on her forehead as I had the night before. I tiptoed out the door to find Derek. I found him munching on a no name brand of cereal. He looked cranky, obviously because of our shitty food selection. But we've been in this position before. We'll pull through. I walked over to him, hugging him from behind. He wiped his mouth and kissed me lightly. I giggled softly. Simon cleared his throat making us jump.

"It's not like I wouldn't have expected you guys to be making out anywhere, anytime." he mumbled. I guess he was still mourning my rejection towards him. Whatever.

"Shut up Simon." Derek snapped. Simon gave him an ultra pissy look, making me snort. Tori flew into the room, humming. Derek and Simon were having a silent treatment battle, so Tori took my hand leading me outside.

"So... this Kayla... who is she exactly?" Tori asked. I thought for a moment. Then I explained the entire story from beginning to end, feeling amused when a look of pure horror appeared on her face.

"How could her mother be like that? Do you think the Edison Group knew about her?" Tori asked seriously.

"I honestly don't know. I mean when I asked Kayla if she was a Necromancer, she immediatly said yes... maybe they had captured her but released her for some reason..." I said, thinking hard.

"You could always ask her?" said Tori looking at me. The mama bear blood flowed through my veins, making my blood boil.

"After all she's been through in her nine years of life? I don't fucking think so Tori. She's only nine for god's sake! As if I would want her to relive her past!" I hissed through gritted teeth. Tori raised her arms, and sighed. Then she left me breathing hard on the rusty fire escape. Kayla's blood curdling scream filled the air. I moved at an inhuman speed towards the motel room. _My baby is in danger,_ I thought. I smashed open the door, wood splinters flying in different directions. Kayla was clutching the bet sheets around her body, pushing herself up against the head board. I ran to her side, and clutched her in my arms tightly. She buried her head in my neck and her body shook as she sobbed. I looked in the corner of the room, and watched as a woman stood on her knees and pointed a gun to her head- and shot. I turned my head away as brains and blood splattered the faded, floral wallpaper. I looked up, and watched the scene replay. It was a gory video reel Necromancers saw much to often. And my baby had just watched it. I got up with Kayla in my arms, and went out through the busted door. I marched over to the boys motel room, and pounded on the door.

"What the fu-?" Simon opened the door, and his eyes went wide as he saw the look on my face. Then he glanced at sobbing Kayla, and opened the door more, letting us in.

"Get the hell out!" I ordered as Simon went to sit back down on the bed. He jumped up and flew out the door, shutting it behind him. Kayla looked up at me her eyes, red-rimmed and glossy. I hugged her again.

"Chloe, what was that? It scared me!" sobbed Kayla, her tiny voice rough and hoarse.

"The first time I saw something like that, I was scared too honey." I whispered in her ear, calming her down.

"I'm hungry." she mumbled. I laughed at the sudden change in her mood.

"Then let's get something to eat, shall we?" I asked cheerfully. Kayla took my hand, and led me out the door. I steered her towards Kit and Aunt Lauren's room which was where all our food supply was. I told her to pick what she wanted, and she went to explore all of the cans and boxes of food. Derek walked into the room, and hugged me. I breathed in deeply, calm in his arms.

"Is Kayla going to be alright?" he whispered. I loved how he was already accepting Kayla into our strange little supernatural family.

"I think so. She's just getting a hold of what she's capable of." I whispered back. He rubbed the small of my back making me hug him tighter. I loved Derek. Derek loved me. We loved Kayla.

"I WANT CHEESE PUFFS!" yelled Kayla, holding up a bag of Cheesies. Derek opened the bag for her, and she went and hopped on Aunt Lauren's bed and turned on the small television. As if on command Aunt Lauren herself walked into the room.

"How is everyone?" she asked happily, smiling at Derek and I.

"Good." we said together, making Aunt Lauren laugh.

"And how is this cutie patootie?" Aunt Lauren asked in a silly voice walking over to Kayla. Kayla giggled, and motioned for her to sit beside her and watch cartoons with her. Aunt Lauren looked back at me and winked- clearly she had taken on the Grandma role. It made me proud of my aunt, and I winked back. Derek began pulling my hand and brought me close to him, kissing me fiercly. I jabbed him in the chest, and gestured toward Aunt Lauren and Kayla, but they were discussing dolls- very seriously I might add. Derek chuckled and led me outside. He pulled me on my back, and ran down the fire escape, making me squeel. He laughed again and brought me toward the tree we were at yesterday. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me with extreme passion, making me tremble happily. I placed my hands on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Our bodies were pressed together, our lips locked. I saw Kit walking along the fire escape, obviously looking for Derek and I. I pulled away, making Derek groan.

"Look, Kit's looking for us!" I tried to say while Derek tickled my stomach lightly.

"Fine, fine." he said, grabbing my hand leading me back to the back of the motel.

"Ah, there you kids are!" said Kit, as he saw us walking back. Derek grunted in response, and I smiled.

"Well Tori, Simon, Lauren, and Kayla and I are going to get some real food!" he announced. I started at the sound of Kayla's name.

"You're bringing Kayla?" I asked.

"Sure why not? Her and Lauren are getting along great" Kit said eyeing me strangly.

"Oh, yeah. Have fun." I said. God, I sounded stupid. Kayla was going with everyone. She would be safe. I took a few deep breaths.

"We'll be gone for about three hours I would guess. The closest grocery store is about forty five minutes away. Everyone is in the van. See you two in a while." Kit waved and and disappeared through the girls motel room. After a few moments, they heard the van's engine roar, and peel out of the parking lot. Derek grabbed me around my waist, and kissed my neck softly. I giggled, and kissed his forehead. I yelped, as he picked me up, wrapping me around his waist. He trudged up the fire escape, and opened the door to the boy's motel room. He put me down on the bed, and I pulled him down with me. I giggled loudly, and kissed his nose. He snorted, making me laugh into hysterics. He shook his head, but began to laugh as well. When we had calmed down, we looked into eachothers eyes. I pulled him closer, and kissed him hungrily. I craved the taste of his lips, the scent of his skin. He pulled me onto him, and held me down by my back. He kissed me harder, and our tongue's met. Fireworks exploded in the back of my mind. I moaned, and kissed _him_ harder. It was his turn to moan. I bit his bottom lip softly and laughed. I started to pull off his shirt, adrenaline running through my veins. Derek started to pull of my shirt, and I let him. We pressed our bare bodies together kissing eachother deeply. I rolled my hands up and down his firm, muscular chest. He groaned, and pulled me closer. The fireworks exploded more than they ever had before. Suddenly Derek jerked away, pushing me off of him. I hit the wall- hard.

"All you had to do was say _stop _if you wanted to!" I spat angrily, pulling my shirt on. Derek didn't reply. _Great, I thought. The silent treatment._ I turned to look at him is disbelief. My jaw dropped. My blood ran cold. Derek's muscles were rippling, sweat running down his back, He threw his head back in agony, his hands gripping the stained carpet.

"Holy shit, you're changing." I said under my breath, running towards him. He was already dry heaving. God, I had to get him out of this tiny room. It wouldn't be pretty when everyone came back, and saw the walls coated with vomit. I tried to get Derek's attention, I had to get him to look at me.

"Derek. _Derek._" I said loudly, trying to get him to look me in the eyes. Finally he did, and his eyes were already half wolf. He moaned in response.

"We have to get into the forest. Do you understand? We have to go, before you can't comprehend anything." I practically yelled in his face. He nodded slightly, and I used all my strength to pull him up. Before I stood on my own two feet, he had bolted out the door. I ran after him. When I found him, his body was convulsing in a grotesque way. I leaned over him, encouraging him quietly. I massaged his back muscles slowly. He finally gagged, and vomit sprayed the grass and trees. I ignored the stench. Derek needed me. Another wave of vomit came. I murmured how much I loved him, and continued to massage him. Finally after what seemed like hours, he rolled onto his back and breathed in fresh air.

"Thank you. Again. I love you Chloe." Derek croaked in a crackled voice. I held his hand tightly.

"I love you too. And I always will." I said, tears coming to my eyes. Derek stood up shakily. I helped him up, and we walked slowly back to the motel. What a wonderful scene we would be, holding hands with Derek, his hair wild, the stench of vomit on us. I smirked at the thought. My heart began to ache at the thought of Kayla seeing me like this. I loved her. She was my baby. As we walked into one of the motel rooms (the one with all the voices coming from it) and everyone gaped at us. I tried to manage a smile but failed miserably. Simon's eyes were huge. He went back to normal when I set my eyes on him. He gave me an unnecessary glare, as if he thought Derek and I had had sex in a fucking bush. I flipped him off angrily. Kayla pushed her way through Tori and Kit.

"CHLOE!" she cried and hopped into my arms. I hugged her tightly, but she pulled away. She crinkled her nose.

"You smell funny." She stated. I burst into laughter.

"I know, I had to help Derek with something." I smirked. I looked at Derek, giving him a look to tell Kit about what had happened. Derek turned to him and launched into an explanation. I brought Kayla into the boy's room, and tucked her in like the night before.

"Watch cartoons while I shower okay?" I asked sweetly. Kayla nodded, and switched on the television. I walked into the bathroom, and switched on the hot water. I thought about what had happened only a few hours ago. _Derek and I had almost had sex, _I thought. _Then he began to change... way to ruin the moment._ I turned the shower off, and wrapped a towel around myself. I put on one of Derek's t-shirt's he had given me as PJs. I towel dried my hair, and put it into a sloppy ponytail. When I opened the door, Kayla was close to sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed, and touched the side of her face. Kayla smiled up at me, touching my cheek.

"I love you Mommy." Kayla whispered, putting her hand over my heart. Tears came to my eyes, and spilled over.

"I love you too, sweetie." I gasped and I kissed her on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

"There are _what?_" shrieked Tori from one of the other motel rooms. I sat bolt upright in bed, and Derek was already walking out the door. Kayla stirred, but didn't wake up. I smiled at her then followed Derek out the door.

"Simon are you sure?" asked Kit seriously.

"What kind of joke would I be playing if I am kidding- which I'm _not."_ Simon snapped. Tori gasped, her breath coming quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" I said loudly, stopping the arguing throughout the room. Simon looked nervously from me to Kit. Kit nodded, as if telling him I have to know.

"T-there are _Vampires_ here, Chloe." Simon whispered quietly. My heart stopped. Vampires? From what I learned in movies and books, Vampire's are blood sucking, ice cold, pale monsters. Men, women, and children even are capable of draining a body of every last drop of blood. When I was still in high school, and someone had told me there were Vampires I would have laughed in their face. But now I'm standing in a room with two Sorcerers, one Werewolf, and one Witch. Not to mention I have an adopted nine year old daughter who's a Necromancer.

"Where is this Vampire?" I asked coldly. Simon looked at his feet.

"It's not just one… there's a clan here, close to this motel." Simon said, barely audible. The world stopped. There was a Vampire clan near _this _motel? I blood started to boil. I turned towards Kit and Aunt Lauren.

"Why wouldn't you tell us there were Vampires? I'm sure the Edison group had dealt with a few. I mean they even studied Werewolves!" I gestured towards Derek. Kit shook his head.

"Chloe I have only dealt with one or two-" I cut him off nastily.

"THEN WHY WOULDN'T YOU WARN US? IF YOU HAD ANY IDEA THEY EVEN EXISTED, HOW COME I DON'T KNOW? WHY DOESN'T SIMON KNOW? DEREK? TORI?" I screamed in his face. He just look at me with tired eyes.

"Chloe I swear, if I thought they had been a danger I would've told you-" God, I didn't have time for this crap.

"So you don't think blood sucking monsters, are a danger? I spat angrily. Kit just rubbed his head, and shook his head in regret.

"Simon, how did you find out about the Vampires?" I asked. He turned around and grabbed something off the table. A newspaper. I grabbed it and looked at the cover story. My heart sank.

_Police officials have been investigating a horrifying murder that occurred at a local family's home late last night. A well known husband and wife, and their three children under the age of ten, were killed brutally in the hours of the night. The Morning Sun newest reporter, Kathy Williams, got interesting details about the case from head police chief, Rocco Mendez. _

"_This was one of the saddest cases I've dealt with in a long time. The husband and wife were found in their bedroom with bites and tears all over their bodies. Same went for the children. The scariest part was, the bodies had been drained of blood. Not a drop left. There is a bloody message that was written on the wall, with what we think is the victims' blood. It read: "__We aren't finished yet…." _

_To continue this story, turn to page 8._

My stomach turned. These weren't scared, timid, let's be careful Vampires. They were blood thirsty. And they were here. Near, the motel. Near, my _baby._ The Vampires last night weren't afraid to kill children. They had no fucking soul. I threw the newspaper down making everyone jump.

"Why the hell did the Edison Group stop studying them? Why were they mysteriously forgotten? Left to kill whoever the fucking wanted to!" I screamed. No one answered.

"LOOK AT WHAT THESE BEASTS HAVE DONE. KILLED AN ENTIRE FAMILY. A HUSBAND AND WIFE WHO HAD BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF TEN!" I exploded. Kit took a deep breath.

"We had to stop studying them they were killing our staff." Kit said quietly. I turned to him.

"So because your little colleagues got what they deserved by testing them, poking them with your needles and tools, you just let them go? Why the _fuck _wouldn't you just kill them right there? Look at what they have done, because you just let them go and forgot about them." I said through gritted teeth. No one spoke. I grabbed the vans keys off of the rickety bedside table. I would walk through Hell's fire if it meant saving Kayla. I wasn't about to let some piece of scum come and rip my daughters throat out.

"I'm _leaving._" I stated. As I walked by Aunt Lauren to get through the door, she slipped her back card in my back pocket.

"I love you." I whispered as she hugged me. As I walked through the door I saw a crappy calendar hanging beside the mini fridge. Great. It's my birthday. I walked into the hotel room where Kayla was. She was watching cartoons again, and her eyes were wide when I walked in. I began packing what we had between the two of us. A few outfits, toothbrushes….

"Kayla where's Cody?" I hadn't seen a lot of her puppy lately- he was to busy sleeping. Kayla rolled off the bed and looked underneath it.

"Cody's sleeping like a baby." She giggled at her comment. I smiled, despite what we were about to do. Then I reached underneath the bed where Cody was and brought him out. Then I wrapped him in a blanket I had found in one of the old dressers, and put him in Kayla's backpack. Kayla turned off the television, and came towards me.

"Mommy what are you doing?" she asked, watching me pack away some towels.

"We're moving, sweetie. Away. We're going to get our own little house." I hadn't thought about where we were going to go. All I knew is that we're not staying at this place anymore. She nodded then went to put her shoes on. Derek walked through the door and relief flooded me.

"Thank you for coming with us Derek." I sighed happily. I knew he would. He accepted Kayla was a part of me now, a part of us. He didn't say anything. I looked up. His face was hard.

"I'm _not _coming with you." He said. My jaw dropped.

"Wha-what? Why?" I gasped, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm not coming to live like a little happy family. We aren't normal and never will be. You're only fifteen, you can't be a mother!" He yelled in my face.

"I turned 16 today actually." My voice rising.

"Chloe what happened to you? You used to always kiss me, be happy, and now that she's come along you never want to do anything with me! You love her more than me! You found her 2 days ago for God's sake and she's already calling you Mommy! There's no way in hell I'm going to be a father to her!" He barked. Kayla burst into tears, hiding behind me. My inside's turned into fire.

"You inconsiderate bastard!" I shrieked, slapping him as hard as I could. His cheek became splotchy red. I grabbed Kayla's backpack and the one suitcase I packed.

"I'm glad I didn't have sex with a _dog._" I hissed, slamming the door behind me. I held Kayla's hand as we went down the fire escape. She was still crying.

"Kayla, never mind him. Don't think about what he said it's not true. Except the part about how I love you more than him." I squeezed her hand, and her sniffling quieted. As we neared the van, I heard footsteps behind me. I sighed in relief. It was Tori- with her duffel bag packed tight. I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.

"You're Aunt Lauren told me to tell you she had to stay to help Kit with Derek and Simon." Tori said. I nodded. Tori helped Kayla into the car, as I packed up our belongings in the trunk. As I climbed into the drivers seat and turned on the engine. Tori was already in the passenger seat. I pulled out Aunt Lauren's bank card and put it in the glove box. I swerved out of the parking lot, saying goodbye to what I thought I'd have forever. Luckily, Tori started to discuss dolls and teacups with Kayla. It gave me time to think. With Aunt Lauren's bank card, and my extra cash I had taken from the bank, it would be more than enough to get a decent apartment. Plus I knew Kit and Aunt Lauren would come to check on us and make sure where we live is adequate. The first thing I wanted to do was find an apartment. About 45 minutes have passed, an I was started to see proof that we were heading into a big town. Perfect.

"Okay guys can you help me look for red signs that say FOR RENT?" I asked. Tori and Kayla nodded, then turned to look out the window. After about 10 minutes, Tori piped up that she saw one. We pulled into a parking lot, which had a pretty shabby outside look to it. Tori hopped out of the car and jogged to the entrance. She came back only moments later, with a look of disgust on her face making me laugh.

"Ugh, that was so unsanitary!" She squeaked, making Kayla burst into a fit of giggles. We pulled out of the parking lot, the three of us laughing now. After a couple of minutes Kayla screamed that she saw a FOR RENT sign. I looked to where she was pointing, and saw not an apartment building, but an amazing little cottage type house. It was made of brick with a nice black shingled roof. The garden was kept beautifully, with a perfectly paved walkway towards the front door. I pulled into the newly paved driveway, noticing a perfect sized garage for the van. I unbuckled Kayla's rusty belt buckle, and held her hand as we walked towards the front door, Tori on my other side. I looked at the FOR RENT sign in the front window and my heart leaped. It was under the budget I had set in my mind. Tori rang the doorbell. A petite old woman grinned at us as she opened the front door.

"My name is Sylvia. Thank you so much for coming. I didn't want to leave the house unattended until the right people came to get it." She said in a sweet voice. Tori nodded and smiled. The house was completely empty, ready to move in. I knew where we could get furniture; Aunt Lauren's old house. After we discussed the price and other home buying conversations, we went on a tour. It had a cozy living room, spacious kitchen, a good sized office we could use for a den/computer room, 3 small bedrooms for the each of us, and two bathrooms one with a shower. The last room we looked at was perfect for a playroom for Kayla. Tori and I discussed what we thought about the house and almost instantly agreed this was going to be our new home. Kayla loved it, and was walking around debating on where to position her bed. Tori and I did all of the paperwork, and agreed that we would pay Sylvia directly by check. I remember I had seen a checkbook with Aunt Lauren's name on it. As I handed the freshly written check to Sylvia, she grabbed her purse, gave us the key and headed out. I found a phonebook that was left in one of the kitchen cupboards. I dialed a moving van company and told them to meet us at Aunt Lauren's house tomorrow afternoon. It was only noon, and they had already found an amazing place to live. I told Tori and Kayla I had to run to a furniture store to get things Aunt Lauren didn't have like three beds, three other dresser's, groceries, children's toys, and clothes for three girls. In the end we all left together checking items off the list as we bought them. We rented a trailer that we could hook up to the back of the van. I was surprised nobody had asked us our age. The finest part was shopping for clothes and shoes of course, and Kayla had Tori and I laughing into hysterics when she tried to wear high heels and be a super star. When we finally got home and unpacked everything, we began making this home our home. I folded Kayla's new clothes and put them in her dresser, hanging other clothes and shoes in her closet. Thankfully, the furniture store had a sale where if you bought a bed, you get free pillows, sheets, pillowcases, and comforters. Kayla chose a flower theme, and I made her bed carefully. Next I hung up her matching flower curtains up on the window, and then pulled them closed. It was past midnight already. I turned on the lamp, on her bedside table, and called Kayla into her room. She was in sparkly PJs, and had little bunny slippers on. She gasped when she saw her room.

"Thanks Mommy!" Kayla cried hugging me tightly.

"You welcome." I smiled back and tucked her into bed.

"Love you sweetie." I whispered.

"Love you too." She whispered, letting me kiss her forehead. Kayla rolled over and her breathing slowed. She was fast asleep. I turned off her bedside lamp, and turned on her princess nightlight. Then I tiptoed out of the room. Tori was asleep on the futon in the office. I smiled and closed the door. I walked into the kitchen and began unpacking dishes. I was incredibly happy, we had gotten this house. Glad I was away from Derek….


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up when I heard the doorbell ring. I was asleep beside Tori on the futon, so I slipped out of the bed as quietly as I possibly could. The doorbell rang again. How impatient is this person? I opened the door and had to rub my eyes. It was _Simon. _What the hell?

"How did you find us?" I asked, looking him in the eye. Ignoring my question, he stepped inside and hugged me. It was nice, friendly. I hugged him back. For the first time in days I started to cry. I leaned against him, my body shaking. My sobs consumed me. And Simon just held me. Held me, rubbed my back, and told me it was going to be okay. I knew it wasn't but his simple, sweet words comforted me. I pulled away and told him I'd be right back. He nodded, shut the front door, and went to the living room. I ran down the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Holy crap." I whispered to myself. I _looked _like crap, with my insanely messy hair, old make-up marks, and of course my red rimmed eyes from crying. I hopped into the shower quickly, and did the best hair wash I could do in five minutes. I towel dried my hair and brushed through it, finally deciding on a ponytail. I sneaked to my room, and picked out a cute, yet casual outfit that I had bought yesterday- jeans, and I white t-shirt, with a dark blue sweater. I left the sweater unzipped and looked into the mirror I had brought from the motel. I looked nice. Woah- wait! Why did I suddenly care how Simon thought about me, how I looked? My mind clouded with thoughts, I went back to where Simon was looking out the window.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." I whispered back. For some reason it was very funny. We both started to laugh, doubling over in fits. When we had finally regained control of ourselves, I looked at him.

"So, did Derek tell you anything?" I said. Simon looked at me, and nodded.

"Well after you called him an 'inconsiderate bastard'," He laughed when he said it, "He said that you were never meant to be with him." Simon finished quickly. I shrugged. We had had problems in the past, which ended up being the end of our relationship. I smiled. Simon would never have said any of that stuff to me. Ever. But Derek had. What kind of father would he have been to Kayla? Changing all the time…. I don't think we wouldn't have lasted any longer together, if we hadn't even had the argument.

"So why did you come anyway?" I asked. He made a funny face then went outside. I watched him out the front window, and dissolved into hysterics. Simon was retrieving his suitcase from one of the hedges in the front yard. When he came back inside and saw me laughing, he started laughing too.

"Well I didn't know if you were still in the 'I want to kick Simon's ass mode'." He said. I looked around. There was actually the perfect space for the computer we were going to get from Aunt Lauren's in the living room. His room could be in the office.

"I'll show you your room." I said, gesturing for him to follow. When we got to the door, I told him to wait because Tori was asleep. I opened to door and tiptoed over to her.

"Tori. Simon's here. _Tori." _I said, making her bolt up on the futon.

"Why?" She asked sleepily.

"He sorta came to live with us…." I said, making her turn to glare at me.

"_What?"_ She asked, not so sleepy anymore. Simon came through the door.

"And your in _my _room sleeping on _my _bed." He said looking at her with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and laughed, nodding when Tori gave me an 'are you kidding me' look. She flung herself out of the bed, making sure to punch Simon's shoulder on the way out. He laughed.

"Okay so this is it I guess," I said, pointing around the room, "there is your bed, dresser, desk, and chair." I said, making him laugh. I opened the closet door.

"Here are your nice blue, sheets, pillowcases, and comforter." I said, tossing everything to him. I grabbed a few pillows from some shopping bags I hadn't unpacked yesterday, and started putting the pillowcases on. Simon put the sheets and comforter on the futon, he took the pillows from me to add the finishing touch.

"Love it." He said walking around the room.

"Good." I said. I walked out so Simon could put his clothes away and whatnot then went to wake up Kayla.

"Morning!" She said brightly, giving me a big hug. I helped her pick out clothes for the day, and we went to get some breakfast. Tori turned to us when we walked in, her face white. She quickly scrambled to turn off the TV, but not before I saw that a policeman walked out of a house and threw up over the railing of the porch.

"Tori get Simon." I said, and then told Kayla to go play in her room. She gave me a questioning look then got one of her new dolls from the living room. When I heard her door shut, I turned the TV back on. Simon and Tori walked in at that moment. Another policeman walked over towards a news reporter, and was immediately bombarded with questions. Finally, he just started to talk about what was happening.

"_We got a call from one of the neighbors here last night. She said she had heard blood curdling screams. When we came to check it out, the door was busted open, and the house reeked of blood. When we called back up and crime scene investigators, we went inside the home. We found one woman and her two twin children both who were four years of age. The victims had bites on their wrists and neck, completely drained of blood. We believe this is the work of the suspects who killed two nights ago. We will update to the press if we find more evidence." _

Then the policeman went back into the house. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. A single mother and her four year old twins were killed by Vampires. Tori was bawling her eyes out. Simon face was hard, and he closed his eyes as if replaying what we had just seen on the television. I turned it off. Tori had calmed down, and was taking bread out of the pantry for toast. Simon took my hand and led me towards Kayla's room.

"Tell her I'm here." He said. I could tell he was trying to get my mind off what we had just seen on the news. I opened Kayla's door.

"Hi sweetie, guess who came to live with us?" I said, and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Come in stranger!" I sang, and Simon walked in on cue waving at Kayla. Kayla jumped up and squealed.

"Simon!" Kayla screamed and jumped into his arms. He laughed and gave her a quick hug.

"Would you like to come and play tea party Simon?" Kayla said hopefully.

"Actually Simon had to come with me to meet the furniture people, so we can bring furniture here." I said, making her look very disappointed.

"Then can Auntie Tori come play with me?" She asked.

"Of course she can!" I replied and gave her a hug. Simon and I walked together down the hall to tell Tori she had tea party business to attend to. I giggled. I tried to picture the old Tori playing with tea cups. When we walked into the kitchen, Tori had just finished making two plates worth of toast and jam.

"I know, I know, my little niece needs me." She said smiling. I grabbed the van's keys and locked the front door. We went and got coffee to go at a cute diner, and we were on the road to meet the furniture movers.

"So… how are you?" Simon said. I smiled.

"I'm good. I wish there were no Vampires but other than that, I'm, good." I said truthfully. He chuckled softly. Simon has always been here for me. Even though he acted like a jerk sometimes, I knew he wanted to hide his hurt. He didn't have to be hurt anymore. Simon could be a father to Kayla. No Werewolf change at any moment. He didn't have a good grasp on his powers yet, but that didn't mean they couldn't be kick ass one day. I slipped my fingers through his, shocking him. There had always been something at the back of my mind telling me Derek wasn't the one. The one, who was meant to be with me, was sitting beside me. I laughed at the look on his face. He smiled as if knowing I had come to my senses. I was happy of the choice I made. I had listened to my heart and my head.

"By the way, you and Tori are brother and sister." I stated. Simon spit his coffee all over the dash board. I had to pull over to keep from swerving. I laughed until I cried, watching him look at me with wide eyes.

"Don't joke like that again!" He said, and started to wipe off the coffee with napkins. I turned to look at Simon seriously.

"Simon I'm not joking. You and Tori are brother and sister!" I said, and his jaw dropped. This time he knew I was serious.

"How!" He cried, shaking his head.

"Your dad and Mrs. Enright had a fling, I guess." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Dear God, why is this happening to me…." He moaned.

"I call dibbs on telling Tori." I said. Simon laughed weakly.

"You can try to tell her." He said, and intertwined his fingers with mine.

When we actually got to Aunt Lauren's house we were very late. I forgot how long it took to get away from here. The movers looked pissed but I didn't care. We had to be quick. We got to work telling the movers what we need, and what to be careful with. As I walked to get some bathroom supplies, I saw a picture of my mother, father and I. I walked away quickly before I could burst into tears. Five long hours later we were ready to leave. I used the spare key I've had for years to lock the front door.

"We're followin' ya Ma'm." said the mover that drove the large truck. I nodded and peeled onto the street with the truck behind me. Simon and I talked the entire time.

"Kayla is so cute. When we were at the motel she always asked me to eat 'cheese puffs' with her and watch cartoons. I did. Every day she was there." He laughed, making me beam at him. When we finally arrived back home, Simon and I got out helping them bring all the furniture inside. Tori opened the door and slipped on her shoes, and trotted to help out as well. Kayla watched, and pointed at all the things we brought inside. She was most excited with the fancy computer Aunt Lauren had owned. When the movers had left with the whopping six hundred we had to pay, we began arranging the furniture. In the living room we had a nice leather brown sectional, with dark wood end tables on each side. We had bought lamps yesterday so we hooked them up. Simon moved the coffee table near the front of the couch while Tori and I set up the flat screen to the wall. Kayla came in and squealed, throwing herself onto the couch. Just at that moment we got the television going and put cartoons on for Kayla. Off to the kitchen. Simon helped Tori set up the kitchen table and chairs, while I hooked up our phone. When we had finished unpacking all the dishes and we had a wonderful kitchen. Tori said she had to go and complete her room, and left leaving Simon and I alone.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"What you think I'm going to live here and not help?" He said, pretending to look offended, making me giggle.

"I need to tuck Kayla in, and then finish my room." I said.

"Alright see you in the morning." Simon said, as he gave me a tight hug. I went to go get Kayla, but she had fallen asleep. I tucked our crème colored throw blanket around her, turned off the television, and closed the curtains. I went into the kitchen and found the lock I had hidden in the drawer. After I installed it onto the front door, I sighed with relief. I went and checked to make sure all the windows were locked before I went to go say good night to Tori. She was reading the latest gossip magazine on her bed. Her room was finished, complete with nearly pink everything. I shuddered.

"Good night Auntie Tori." I laughed as she hugged me. She laughed too but pulled away and said,

"That name is reserved for Kayla and Kayla only." I laughed some more and left shutting the door behind me. As I past Simon's room, I peeked inside. He was asleep so I tiptoed into his room to turn out the light, but saw more of his pictures already splattered on his desk. I looked down and gasped. It was a beautiful picture of me, Simon, and Kayla under the stars. I smiled and turned out the litght. I headed towards my unfinished room. Too lazy to put even the sheets on my bed, I fell onto the mattress. Within minutes I was dreaming that Simon, Kayla and I were dancing happily under the midnight starts.


	5. Chapter 5

"CHLOE!" Simon yelled in my face.

"What the hell do you want!" I spat, angry my beautiful sleep had been wasted.

"Derek- they can't find Derek!" He yelled. I sat up. Tears stained Simon's face. I got out of bed.

"What do you mean they can't _find _Derek?" I said. I pulled on some jeans and left the room, Simon right behind me.

"He left the motel last night and no one has seen him since!" Simon cried.

"Let's go then Simon." I sighed.

"Go where?" He asked.

"Find him you idiot!" I screamed. I just woke up, and was not in the mood for Simon to be a suck. I know how close the brothers were. I just didn't want Simon to be worried. By then Tori had come out of her room.

"What's up?" She yawned.

"Derek's missing." I said, grabbing the car keys and my jacket. "Stay here with Kayla."

"Will do." She said eyeing me warily. Simon was pacing, then bolted out the door. I followed him, slamming it shut behind me. When we were on the road, we didn't speak. Simon kept shaking his head, talking to himself. I've never seen him so distraught. We looked near the motel, and around the edges of the forest, looking for any sign that Derek might be hiding while he was changing. I wen one way and Simon went another. After about a half hour- nothing.

"I'm sorry Simon but I don't think he's here." I whispered.

"Don't tell me he isn't here! He has to be!" He shrieked, sparks flying from his fingertips. I backed away slowly. What is making him so _angry?_

"Simon, please let's just go back to your sister and Kayla." I said, watching his every move.

"We need to find Derek first!" He yelled again. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. If I didn't find a way to calm Simon, he would lose control quickly.

"Simon please," I choked out, "Maybe he found Kayla and Tori. Maybe he's there."

"Why would he go to you? You broke his fucking heart Chloe! And I'm a part of it! I never should have come to you! Never!" He screamed at me angrily. I covered my ears and clenched my teeth. This can't be happening. Simon thinks it's his fault that Derek and I aren't together. He's telling me to go with him, and love him. I just _can't._ It isn't the right time.

"Stop it Simon please!" I begged.

"Shut up! You're the reason he's gone!" Simon growled in my face, flames burning in his eyes.

"S-simon! Stop! Please!" I shouted, crawling away back towards the van. He stepped towards me, and picked me up off the ground.

"Do you know what he means to me? He's the one who stood by my side for _years. _He was happy Chloe, and when I thought there would be no girl to love him, you came along. I thought you would stand by his side! Then you just left! I knew it was wrong to love you, but I couldn't stop! Now look at what I've done!" He screamed in my face. His fingers were leaving bruises.

"Simon. S-stop." I whispered. I was terrified. His eyes went completely black, the flames disappeared. He gasped and let go of me. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball. I started to breathe heavily. He stood there, holding his face in his hands.

"Chloe I- I'm so sorry. Please don't be afraid." He whispered sweetly making me terrified. I looked up and saw black lines dancing around his wrists. I shoved him away, but he slapped me and my head smacked the ground.

"Please, S-Simon. I don't want to do this." I whispered, stars spinning in front of my eyes.

I screamed as his fist collided with my temple. He laughed. I tried to stand up, but he kicked my stomach, making me cry out in agony. My vision cleared just enough for me to swing my arm, and punch him in the head. He shook his head, disoriented. I took the chance and ran towards the van, got in, and locked the doors. Simon began running towards me, and I stepped hard on the gas. I finally started to cry after a few seconds. My vision blurred, and my lip began to tremble. That _wasn't _Simon. He would never lose his temper like that, let alone hit _me. _The black snake like lines popped into my head. What the hell were those? I didn't think tattoos came in the package when you become a Sorcerer. Now… when had Simon begun acting strangely? I thought for a moment. The only time we had separated while searching for Derek, was when he went into the forest. _Oh God. The Vampires._

"NO!" I cried out, hitting the steering wheel in frustration. How could we have been so _stupid?_ A Vampire must have attacked Simon in the woods! He must be controlling him, with the venom from their teeth. But how? I gasped by a sudden realization. What if the Vampire who had bitten Simon, was controlling and subjecting actions, thoughts and feelings into Simon's head? The Vampires are trying to turn all of the Supernaturals in Vampires, to help them kill with the rest of the clan… or use them for something bigger. I had to get home to warn Tori, before more Vampires come for the rest of us. When I pulled into our driveway, my heart stopped. The front door was hanging off its hinges. I could be to late. I hopped out of the car, as if I was in slow motion. When I stepped through the door, I saw Derek. I almost cried out in joy, but choked it back when I saw him throw Tori against the wall. A Vampire had gotten Derek too! Kayla shrieked, and ran to her room. It was dead silent as Tori moaned, holding her neck, which was badly bruised. Her left eye was bruised and she had cuts and scratched all over her face and body. I had to make a plan. A few minutes passed and no one moved. Suddenly I was pushed through the door way, I quickly turned around to see Simon standing behind me.

"Where is she you stupid whore?" He screamed at her. Tori rolled over, cursing at him angrily.

"Ever heard of running?" Simon sang in my ear. Great. Super speed is also included when you start turning into a Vampire. He threw me around the corner. And I cried out in pain, as I fell to the floor right in front of Derek. Derek bent down to grab me, and I rolled out of the way. He grabbed my hair, and whispered roughly in my ear,

"You need to come with us. We need you. We have to listen and obey our leader." He pulled my arm back, and twisted it. I shrieked as agony, tears blurring my vision. Fury flowed through my blood, I breathed heavily. Tori and I were obviously going to have to talk _and _fight our way into their heads. There must be some word or words to unlock the mind control. I moved so fast, I surprised myself. I lifted my leg up and kicked him in the face. Simon ran to hold me back, but I kneed him in the crotch. Tori got up shakily and sent a ball of fire towards Derek. He ducked, and held my shoulders so hard I couldn't move.

"Do you know important it is to become one of the clan? We're special. We can kill without anyone knowing who did it." He licked his lips, and I looked in his eyes. They were completely black. I trembled in fear. If he really wanted to, he could skip all the convincing and just bite me.

"Do _you_ know what's happening to you?" I whispered, pushing him off of me. Simon got up and stood in front of Derek.

"Get the hell out of the way Simon." I spat, stepping closer. Tori sprinted up behind me, and slammed into Simon. They both fell and sprawled out on the floor, wrestling and shouting curses nastily at each other.

"NOTHING, is happening to me. It's you. How dare you disrespect our leader! You are lucky he wants you in his clan!" He shouted in my face.

"He wants us to become a part of the clan, so we can use our powers to help kill people Derek_!_" I whispered furiously.

"If you will not make the decision on your own about joining the clan, I will make it for you!" He shouted. He bent my neck to the left so hard I thought he was going to break my neck. I felt I tear slide down my cheek, and I fought effortlessly to stop him. But I already felt his breath on my neck. I was going to become a Vampire. All I could think about was Kayla, who was hiding in her room, terrified.

"_I love you Kayla…._" I whispered, as I felt two sharp teeth press hard against my skin. Suddenly the pressure was gone and there were no hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and Derek was shaking tremendously. I bent down to look at his face. His eyes were back to normal. He was sweating like crazy, and at first I thought he was changing but he looked up at me.

"I'm _so sorry. _I can't believe this happened." So he knew. I guess the Vamps need a way to make their victims _forget_ everything that happened to them when they were becoming 'part of the clan'. Simon however was a different story. When he realized Derek wasn't a part of his team, he shoved Tori into the wall and sprinted outside. I cried out in anger, and ran out the door, but Simon was already blending into the morning horizon. I went back in the house and Tori repaired the door quickly. I thanked her quietly, and shut the door- locking it in the process. I turned back towards them. Tori was rubbing her neck, and Derek looked like he was just sentenced to life without parole. I rubbed my head, trying to think about what the hell just happened. Simon joined the Vampires. Now they have a Vampire Sorcerer. _Fuck._ I walked over to Derek and hugged him. I started to cry, thinking about how screwed up my life was right now. I was 16 and I had my own house with three other people (presuming Derek was going to stay), and an adopted daughter. I suddenly realized Tori was still there. Derek had noticed too and he pulled away.

"Tori I…." He started. Tori started to sob. I couldn't imagine how she could have felt while being thrown against the wall by a person you thought you could trust. Then I thought about what Simon had done to me. Derek went to her and hugged her, an apology that could not be said. I watched as Tori pulled away and thanked him, and then head towards Kayla's room. I heard Kayla start to cry, and Tori trying to soothe her. Eventually, she came back out and gestured to me that Kayla had fallen asleep. I gave her measly thumbs up. I was exhausted. Derek turned to me again.

"I know I should have been more careful, but I thought handing a homeless guy some change wouldn't end up like this." He whispered, holding my hands. I gave him a hug. I knew he felt like this was all of this was his fault.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch if that's okay…?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Of course he could stay.

"Can you help me with something first?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, anything." He quickly answered. I told him to come and help me move the computer into my unfinished room; it could be an office or something. Derek and I finished the job quickly. I saw Tori was lying in bed almost asleep. I walked in to say goodnight and she hopped up giving me a fierce hug. Her black eye was dark purple, and the cut on her lip was visible but she was herself again.

"Chloe… if you hadn't come in time, I don't know if I would still be here right now as a human- or a human Witch." She laughed. I nodded, not knowing what to say. We let go of each other and Tori went back in her bed. I shut the door and heading to the bathroom. I brushed through my hair, and washed my face. I looked relatively clean and normal. Suddenly Derek was behind me, and he grabbed me by my waist. I turned to him and hugged him.

"I hope Simon will be okay." I whispered. He let go of me and headed back down the hall.

"Of course he will. We'll save him Chloe." He called, and disappeared into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

I was making breakfast in the kitchen when Derek got out of the shower. Kayla was watching cartoons, and Tori was helping me crack the eggs. Derek came into the kitchen, and happily got some coffee. I walked over and hugged him. Tori ignored us, and began buttering toast. I laughed and kissed Derek lightly on the lips. Derek kissed me back, which ended up making us start making out in the middle of the kitchen.

"When you lovebirds are done sucking face, you should eat some breakfast." She laughed, and then went to get Kayla. Cody had come out of his lair underneath Kayla's dresser, and was licking my foot. I giggled and pushed him off. When the girls came back in the kitchen we began to eat. I was watching Kayla eat; when I saw her wrists begin to shake. Then she saw me watching her and they stopped. She smiled and continued eating her toast. I gave her a strange look, and then excused myself. After I put my plate in the sink I went for a shower. I'm sixteen and I have a nine year old daughter…. Then I broke down. I sobbed and thank God it was muffled by the shower. I never thought I would be in this situation there is a nine year old Necromancer living with us already as our daughter. I missed just being with him, being able to be a teenager. When I finally stopped crying I stepped out of the shower, and got dry. I got dressed, and put my hair in a pony tail. As I was walking down the hall back toward the kitchen I saw Derek leaning over Kayla and Tori right by her side. I ran towards them.

"What wrong with her!" I screamed bending down. Kayla was writhing in agony, her body shaking. I looked down at her wrists and saw midnight black tattoos, creating themselves onto her skin. My heart stopped. I moved her hair away from her neck and saw more tattoos slithering over her skin.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" I screamed, holding Kayla in my arms. Two bulges were forming underneath Kayla's top lip. I opened her mouth and saw two pearly white fangs grow where her eye teeth should be. I laid her back on the ground.

"She's one of them…." I whispered, pulling Derek and Tori back.

"She's a _Vampire!_" I cried, holding Derek's arm. Kayla stopped shaking, and began taking ragged breaths. She looked over at us, her blood red eyes hypnotizing me.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I thought I could live a normal life with you, but I just can't. It's not my nature." Kayla said sweetly. My eyes opened wide as I gasped in horror. Then the door flew open, sending splinters of wood everywhere. Dust filled the room. Tori screamed, grabbing my hand. When the dust settled, a tall woman stood in the doorway. Her fangs were long and stained red, making my stomach turn upside down. She bared the same tattoos as Kayla, her eyes the exact same scarlet color.

"I've come for my daughter." She hissed. I couldn't speak. Kayla stood up and walked over to the woman.

"Why did you come here to look for me? You know I just wanted a normal life!" screamed Kayla. The puzzle pieces suddenly fit together. This woman was Kayla's mother, and she sure as hell wasn't a neglecting alcoholic mother. She was a Vampire. And she was coming back for Kayla.

"Take her." I spat angrily. Kayla turned to me I surprise.

"But Chloe why? I'm a Necromancer like you remember? I'm still like you!" She cried.

"You're a monster! I thought you were a lost nine year old child in need of a home!" I said.

"You see this mortal doesn't want you. I want you. Come back home and we shall kill with the rest of our family. But not after we're done with these beasts." Her mother said quietly. Kayla nodded. I gasped. They were going to kill us, drain us of every last drop of blood just like their other victims. I came back to reality. No they weren't. I would fight until the end. The mother started towards Tori first, sensing her fear. Tori created electric shock between her palms, aiming it at the woman.

"I see you're a Witch." Kayla's mother hissed, still heading towards Tori.

"I see you're a blood sucking bitch." Tori cried, sending her ball of electricity at the Vampire. She was sent flying backwards, but regained her balance.

"I'm sorry." Kayla whispered, and lunged towards me. Derek stood in front of me, and Kayla stopped. Suddenly Derek's muscles rippled and I moaned. How could this be happening now! But Derek didn't start to throw up. He didn't even start to dry heave. He bent down on all fours, immediately changing into his Wolf form. I cried out happily, but became sober by staring into the face of the mother Vampire. Although I was ecstatic that Derek could control his Werewolf form, I had to focus. There were two Vampires and three of us. The mother strike's first, charging for Tori. Derek bounded in front of Tori, charging at the Vampire knocking her off her feet. She flew into the wall, moaning in fury. Kayla went for Tori next. I was so pissed I wasn't helping. I summoned any spirit I could, calling them to me. I opened my eyes and saw about five people. They were the dead children from the news. All their clothes were stained with blood, and they had large holed in their wrists and necks. The oldest one picked up a shard of wood and flung it at the mother. The piece of wood seared her skin, and punctured her flesh. I smirked. She spun around her eyes widening at the sight of her past victims. The other children looked at me. I nodded, encouraging them to help me. They picked up the shards of woods and threw them all at her. The mother screamed, watching as each piece of wood stabbed into her skin. She stepped away from the dead children, frantically trying to pick out the pieces of wood. Blood ran down her arms and soaked through her shirt. I ran and picked up a large, sharp piece of wood. The mother Vampire ran towards me, baring her long fangs. I shook with fear but at the last second, I ran towards her and stabbed the wood through her heart. She knocked me down and put her mouth to my neck. Her fangs pressed against my neck. I cried out, watching as Derek ran towards us and pushed her off of me. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I had killed her. The wood splinter had pierced her heart.

"Kill them for me daughter." She moaned, and took her last breath. Kayla let out a blood curdling scream. I crawled away quickly disgusted by the dead Vampire. I closed my eyes and set the children's spirits free within seconds. When I opened my eyes they were gone. Kayla picked up a large shard of wood, and ran towards me. I cried out, backing away.

"I'm such a monster!" She shrieked. I shrank back against the wall. No where to run. Kayla raised the piece of wood- and impaled herself. Tori screamed, and Derek turned back into his human form. I gasped, and crawled towards her slowly.

"I never could have hurt you Chloe. You treated me like your true daughter." Kayla whispered, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Then she closed her eyes. She was gone. I don't know how long I had been sitting beside her. Derek picked me up and brought me to the living room. He put me on the couch and shut the door, leaving me alone. Kayla was a nine year old Vampire/Necromancer. And she had killed herself so she didn't have to hurt anybody. Even though she had lied to me, I admired her for her courage and strength. I fell asleep, silent tears streaming down my face.

When I woke up in the morning Tori and Derek had cleaned up the mess. They had even ordered a new door. I went to get some coffee, when Derek sneaked up behind me and hugged me. I put my mug down and turned to kiss him. We had been through so much together and there would be much more to come. We kissed with heated passion until we needed air. I took a sip of my coffee, making him chuckle.

"What?" I giggled.

"You're cute." He said sweetly. I kissed him again, putting my cup down. I wrapped my hands around his neck bring him closer to me. He put his muscular arms around me, and I pressed up against his chest. Our tongues met and I pulled him against me, wrapping my legs against his waist. He groaned as we pressed our bodies together. I pulled away and dropped down. Derek gave me a what the fuck look, and I laughed. I went to find Tori. She was painting her nails when I walked in.

"So how are you?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, I'm okay I guess. I just wish Simon hadn't turned into a Vampire." Tori sighed.

"Tori he didn't have fangs, or tattoos, or red eyes." I said. She nodded.

"We just have to hope we can turn this all around. This probably isn't the best time to tell you… but Simon is your brother." I whispered. Tori's jaw opened slightly, but she remained calm. I was surprised.

"I always felt something strong with Simon and I thought maybe it was because I wanted to date him… but something in me told me otherwise." Tori explained.

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay." I said, hugging her tightly. I walked back into the kitchen, and could hear Derek snoring in the living room. He must have stayed up all night. I decided to call Aunt Lauren and Kit.

"Aunt Lauren?" I said. The service at the motel wasn't that good, but she could hear me.

"Chloe? Chloe! Hello, how have you been? How's Kayla?" she asked. I sighed. God did I have a lot to explain.

"Well it's a really long story. And it's actually quite depressing…." I trailed on.

"I have all the time in the world." Aunt Lauren said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I found Tori researching in the computer room. I was originally going to come and tell her that Aunt Lauren and Kit were coming to visit and check everything out after I had spoken to them over the phone about what had happened over the past few days. But I sorta left out the part about Simon.

"What are you searching?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to find any public research the Edison Group might have made during the time they studied Vampires." She explained taking a sip of her coffee. I nodded.

"What have you found out so far?"

"That they successfully changed a Vampire back into a normal human." She said. My mood lightened. Maybe we did still have a chance at helping Simon.

"How? Kit said they had tried to kill the doctors and whatnot." I said.

"Yeah well Kit, my lovely father, doesn't seem to include details to often does he?" Tori sighed. I agreed with her. Now I was eager to help out, so I pulled up a chair beside her.

"Okay, did it say anything about how they had done it? Any details?" I asked.

"Well all I have so far, is that they had injected a human blood into their system. In the wrists or neck. After a few days the Vampire started to grow normal teeth, their tattoos faded, and their blood lust disappeared. Boom. A human." Tori said scrolling around the screen.

"Wow. But where exactly did they get the uh… human blood?" I asked quietly, not knowing if I seriously wanted to answer. Tori made a strange face.

"They got it from the kids they had killed…." Tori responded.

"They wouldn't post something like that on the internet!" I cried.

"I'm assuming, obviously." Tori snorted, punching my arm.

"Okay you keep searching. I'll go tell Derek about everything you have already found out." I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Might as well get more coffee…." I mumble to myself heading towards the coffee maker. I look out the window for a split second, and let my now full coffee cup fall and shatter on the floor. Simon is staring back at me. I start to scream but he's gone before Tori and Derek come looking for the crazy girl screaming.

"What the hell are you screaming about? And WHAT is this MESS?" She exclaims, already reaching for the broom, to sweep up the shards of glass. Derek wraps his reassuring arms around me, and whispered in my ear.

"You saw Simon didn't you?"

I started at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, how did you know…?" I whispered back. By now Tori was back in the computer room, so Derek and I could talk freely.

"I saw him. I tried to talk to him… but he's changing Chloe. He's changing fast." He said sadly. I felt his pain. I mean Simon and I didn't exactly have the BEST relationship in the world considering we completely failed at dating. But other than that I considered Simon as family. Like my brother or something. Just thinking how the vampire clan here will soon have a vampire sorcerer, sends dark chills up my spine. I feel tears forming in the back of my eyes but I blink them away. Tori comes back into the room, smelling like her new Florilia Forest scent, making Derek gag teasingly. Tori makes a face and punches him. Tori considers Derek as a brother after he saved her from the crazed vampire women that was supposedly Kayla's real mother. With Simon being her actual brother, it surprises me that she isn't as worried and depressed about the vamp situation as Derek and I.

"I'm going out for coffee!" She chimes happily.

"We have coffee here." Derek breathes, eyeing her with suspicion. Tori rolls her eyes, and puts her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I AM going to get coffee, but I need a dose of mega flirtation." Tori winks and she's out the door. I stand there opened mouthed. Derek's laughing like and idiot, which makes me smile.

"She wants a BOYFRIEND?" I sputter, holding my stomach which is heaving from my explosive laughter.

"Whatever. Let her do what she needs to do." Derek laughs and heads for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" I squeal, leaping towards him. He laughs again, and holds me in a tight embrace. I smile, happy in his muscular arms.

"Just… out. I don't want to be here when you tell my dad about Simon." Derek whispered. I nodded. I understood.

"Uhm, okay, just please be careful?" I asked.

"You know I will." He responded kissing me on the forehead. Then he was gone. I pouted and paced around the kitchen.

"Might as well get ready for my guests." I mumbled angrily to myself. I spent the next 3 hours breaking my back, cleaning every article of dirtiness.

"FINALLY!" I yelled in triumph, ripping off my shitty rubber gloves. Of course that's when the doorbell rings. I try to fix my hair as best as I can, then head to the door.

"CHLOE!" Aunt Lauren shrieked, engulfing me in her arms. Kit patted my back and stepped into the house and studied the place.

"We have to talk- seriously." I mumbled, not wanting to look them in the eyes. We headed toward the living room, and all took a seat. There was silence. Awkward silence. I didn't notice I was crying until Aunt Lauren wiped the tears away with her hand. I explained everything about Kayla, Derek, and how hard our lives were. Then before I knew it I had no choice but to tell them about Simon. If Kit and his stupid ass collegues had been more fucking careful with their Vampire experiments, I wouldn't have to tell him that his son was becoming one of the monsters he studied. My sadness turned to anger, and before I knew what I was doing I slapped Kit as hard as I could.

"Chloe what the hell are you doing?" Aunt Lauren shouted, dragging me back.

"It's YOUR fault Simon is becoming a Vampire!" I shrieked, pointing my finger at Kit. I breathed heavily. Aunt Lauren let me go. Kit was pale, and he sat down rubbing his temples.

"What did you just say?" He whispered. I could tell by his tone that shit was about to go down. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat.

"Simon is turning into a Vampire. He was hypnotized by the leader of the clan by the motel. The leader wants Simon because he is a Sorcerer and he will now be a Vampire. He almost got Derek but we managed to save him before it was too late. It's your fault-" Kit exploded, his face so red he could've been mistaken for a tomato. I'm not even joking.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME IT'S MY FAULT THAT MY SON IS TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE! I NEVER COULD'VE STOPPED THIS!" He bellowed making me even angrier.

"YES YOU COULD'VE! YOU COULD'VE CAPTURED ALL THE FUCKING CAMPIRES YOU GOT AND KILLED THEM. YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO ELIMINATE THE WHOLE FUCKING SPECIE. BUT YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE YOU'RE SLEFISH!" I shrieked back at him. The next thing I knew Kit had Aunt Lauren by the arm, and the front door slammed, the sound making me jump. I sat staring at the wall until, I heard a key in the door, and a giggling Tori stumbling into the house.

"Love you baby, see you tomorrow!" Tori yelled, making a very perverted stripper move in the doorway. I heard a car engine roar, and drive away. Tori shut the door and took off her high heels.

"What the FUCK happened to YOU?" I stuttered, eyeing her skank-tastic outfit.

"BOOZE. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED." She giggled, hugging me sloppily. I looked inside her purse and saw the outfit she had been wearing when she left. Then I eyed the one that was on her body now. Someone went shopping after a coffee.

"AND who the hell was that?" I said pointing towards the door.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hehe, that was Mark." She dazed dreamily, nearly drooling. I frowned, and dragged her towards her room.

"And who was this Mark guy? Where exactly did you meet him?" I asked slowly, making sure she understood every word.

"Bimbo's." She slurred resting her head on my shoulder, taking shaky steps. I nodded, remembering seeing the shabby bar on our way here. As I started to undress her, she started smacking my hands away.

"I'm trying to get you in comfy clothes, stupid." I murmured, taking her hoe worthy shirt off. I turned on her bedside lamp to see better, when I noticed dark purple lines across her shoulder blades. When I looked closer I realized their _finger marks._ I dismiss it. _She probably got touchy with the Mark guy. _When I finally got her into pink comfy pajamas I turned off the light and told her to go to bed. But she was already snoring. I laughed quietly, and shut the door. I stayed up a little while longer, but decided to go to sleep. As I laid down and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I hear footsteps. I assume their Derek's but as I get closer I realize their not. My heart starts to pound, and all my hair stands up straight. The person here was not Derek. Something was about to go very, very wrong I could feel it. I got up silently and walked towards the door. I'm about to turn the door knob, when I hear Tori's blood curdling scream echo eerily throughout the house. That's all I need to know the person in our house is dangerous. I rip open the door, and sprint down the hall. I turn the corner and come face to face with a- _Vampire. _Dear God Derek, where the fuck are you? Before I know what I'm doing I'm running towards the monster my palms stretched out. White electric static bursts from my palms, heading straight towards to Vampire. He shrieked in pain when the electricity shot into his chest, and coursed through his body. Then there was only a pile of dust in front of Tori's door. I closed my palms, stopping the electricity from shooting into the air in front of me. I lower my arms, shaking. Tori poked her head slowly out of the doorway. When she saw me she ran towards me, stumbling from the effects of the alcohol. She threw her arms around me.

"Was that you?" She asked, her words still a bit slurred.

"Yes. I don't know what just happened, but I think I just discovered a new power." I whispered.

"You SAVED me. You're my HERO." She exclaimed, shaking my hand. I pushed her off lightly.

"Go back to bed." I laughed, pushing her towards her room. The dust was gone, but the scent of burnt flesh still hung in the air. I could really get to love my new power. I smirked to myself and headed towards the front door. I shut it and locked it, only to have someone knock. I opened the door, and Derek stood there, immediately hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Chloe. I smelled a Vampire, but seeing you're okay-" My kiss silenced him.

"I actually just kicked some male Vampire ass a few minutes ago." I said, laughing at the dumb expression on Derek's face.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed. I outstretched my palms and silently commanded electricity to come to me. Thin, white strands of glowing electricity danced in the air.

"I discovered a new power!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"That's great!" Derek said, hugging me.

"Now I can actually help you guys fight the clan! Oh and when I use my electricity Vampire's go through a lot of pain, then turn to dust!" I said, getting more excited by the second.

"Okay I think it's time for you to go to bed." Derek laughed leading me toward our room.

"Where's Tori? What happened with… Kit?" Derek asked, as we passed her room. I laughed to myself, thinking of her slutty attire, but frowned thinking about my confrontation with Aunt Lauren and Kit.

"I'll tell you in the morning." I murmured, burying my head against his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't sleep last night after the Vamp attack, so I eventually went to the living room at around 7:00, when Derek had already left for the motel. The doorbell jolted me awake, and I groggily stumbled to the door, trying to tame my lovely bed head. As I opened it, I found three police officers and… _Sylvia? The landlord lady? _I stepped outside on the step and shut the door behind me, not wanting to wake up Tori. A bitchy looking policewoman stepped up to me and began to question me.

"My name is Officer Greene. Is there a reason why you, being only 16 years old, bought and lived in Ms. Waters cottage for the past week?" She said, gesturing towards Sylvia. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"And is it true that you have a 15 year old roommate as well?" Officer Greene fired at me. Finally I wrapped my head around the situation.

"Well, y-you see, S-Sylvia, never asked us for o-our age, so I d-didn't think there w-was any problem…." I stuttered. I could've punched myself in the face for that. Stupid fucking stutter.

"Hmmm… well how exactly did you pay for the place? You're only 16. Did you perhaps… steal the money Miss. Saunders?" She asked quickly. Okay NOW she was pissing me off.

"My roommate Tori, paid for it with her savings, if you have to know so bad. And you can come check inside, everything is neat and orderly we are really taking care of Sylvia's cottage." I said sending a weak smile towards Sylvia, trying to win her over.

"I see. Well now that you have suggested it, let's go inside and take a look." I nodded, and let them in first.

"Would you like me to wake up Tori?" I said.

"Yes, that would be _swell._" Officer Greene said giving me the look of Satan. Why is everyone here so bitchy? From now on, she's Officer Bitch-Face. I ran down the hall, and my heart started to race. I had totally forgotten about Tori's wild night last night! FUCK, I hope she doesn't have that bad of a hangover…. I opened her door, but she was already awake.

"Holy shit, what _happened _last night?" She giggled, and then rubbed her head. I moaned. How could this be happening right now!

"Okay look Tori, you need an Advil because we have a big situation." I said, explaining what just happened over the past 15 minutes. By the end of my quick tale her eyes were bulging out of her head, and she was already brushing her hair.

"Okay just let me grab an Advil, and let me brush my teeth. I'll be out in a sec." She whispered then hurried to the bathroom. I quickly brushed through my hair and went back to meet with Officer Bitch-face.

"She's just cleaning herself up. Shall we start the tour?" I said, trying to be polite.

"Sure, let's start." Sylvia said, speaking up for the first time. I started in the kitchen, showing them all the work Tori and I had done, adding appliances and whatnot. Sylvia looked impressed, but I couldn't tell what Officer Bitch-face was thinking, because she was making notes. Next was the living room, bathroom, my room, office (which Sylvia loved because I had added one of Simon's drawing to the wall), then Tori's room. I thought we were done until Sylvia gestured towards Kayla's room. My heart sank. I had completely forgotten about her room. I walked very slowly towards the door, and opened it.

"I didn't know you had a third guest? Where is she? Why were you hiding the fact there was a child living here?" Officer Bitch-face questioned. I had had enough.

"She actually doesn't live her anymore. It was my niece's room-" She interrupted me, making my blood boil.

"And where did she go? Did you put her in foster care because you couldn't afford to have her here?" She said heatedly.

"Would you shut the hell up for 5 seconds? She was killed. She was hit by a car." I spat, talking in the nastiest voice I could muster. I looked around to see everyone staring at me opened mouthed at me. Even Tori had a look of surprise on her face, as she returned from the bathroom.

"Miss. Saunders, I'm very sorry-" Officer Bitch-face looked very embarrassed which pleased me, but the fact that Kayla _is_ dead made me very uneasy.

"I want to talk to Sylvia _alone. _You can talk to Tori." I said. Officer Bitch-face nodded, and Sylvia took me aside.

"That must have been hard for you. To be questioned about your niece. And I would like to apologize about this whole thing with the police. After I gave you the keys, I just had this odd feeling, that I was giving something very dear to me to very young women. But after what I've seen here, my only wish is to check in once a month, to make sure everything is well." She smiled at me and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I exclaimed. I looked over at red faced Tori. I laughed, and watched intently as Sylvia went and explained to Officer Bitch-face, what she had told me. Officer Bitch-face nodded, but looked extremely pissed she couldn't arrest us or something. Tori and I led the officers to the door. Sylvia hugged us both, and waved as she drove away. All the officers pulled out of the drive way and as officer Bitch-face drove away, Tori gave her the finger making both of us laugh hysterically. Then, just like that Tori ran to her room. WTF? I ran to her room, and opened the door. She was putting on yet ANOTHER SKANKTASTIC outfit, and was applying tons of makeup.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed. She rolled her eyes, and huffed dramatically. I raised my eyebrow.

"Meeting up with Mark. God he is so HOT." She said dreamily. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Well have fun, then. Don't do it or anything." She laughed at me, and slipped on black high heels.

"Love ya." She sang and was out the door. Now I was alone. Again. Well I could practice my powers. I went into my room and faced the bare wall. I raised my palms up and silently summoned electricity. White streaks of light trailed out of my fingertips, warming my body. I smiled at myself. I was in my happy world, making patterns of light in the air, when I heard a knock at the door. A got up and ran to answer it.

"Hey." Derek murmured standing in the doorway. Woah. What the hell is up with him?

"What's up?" I asked, giving him a questioning look. He ran his fingers through his hair, and huffed.

"I talked to my Dad…." He said.

"And?" I said, getting pissy.

"He told me what you said…. I can't believe you would tell him it was his fault hat Simon's turning into a Vampire! And you slapped him? Chloe you're losing control…." He sounded sincere, but I could tell there was more to the conversation than Kit. I felt tears coming to the surface, but I rubbed them away.

"What are you trying to say Derek?" I whispered not being able to look him in the face. He sighed, and tilted my head up.

"I'm saying that maybe we should… I don't know how to say this… take a break, that's it. Let's just take a break okay? You need to clear your head; I mean you're making very irrational decisions..." He trailed off, waiting for my reaction. I felt the tears slide down my face, and felt them splatter onto my bare feet.

"Maybe it's because I'm going through a lot Derek. Maybe we _should_ take a break," he smiled at me, "And not get back on the field." His smile faltered.

"When your partner is going through tough shit, you don't leave them so they can clear they're head- you clear it with them." And with that I shut the door.

I don't remember how long I had been crying. When I finally managed to get off the floor in front of the door, it was already dusk. Derek did have a point. I did have to clear my head, but that didn't mean we had to break up. I looked in the bathroom mirror, and boy did I look like shit. My eyes were very puffy and red, like someone had poured nail polish remover into my eyes. My hair was tangled, and my lips were completely chapped. I stepped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt wonderful, and I probably stood there for 20 minutes before I washed my hair. When I was clothed and had my hair in a neat ponytail, I finally went to the kitchen to eat something. I had just finished a very delicious PB&J sandwich, when someone began pounding on the door like a fucking lunatic. I opened the door, to find Tori sucking face with some guy, like they were about to fuck.

"Tori?" I yelled loudly so that she defiantly heard. She jerked her head up, so they guy went on licking her neck. Okay this was getting extremely perverted.

"Hey Chloe- baby stop, hehe, stop. Stop. STOP!" She yelled pushing him off. He grunted, obviously just as drunk as she was, and stumbled down the driveway. I didn't get a chance to see his face but I grabbed Tori and brought her inside. But not fast enough before she started hollering about how sexy 'Mark' was and that she'd see him soon. I brought her to the living room, and plopped her on the couch.

"So who is that guy?" I asked, watching her hiccup every 5 seconds.

"He is so _fucking _amazing Chloe. He buys me all my drinks, and lets me do whatever. You should break up with doggy boy, and find someone like Mark." She giggled, about to fall asleep. I would tell her about Derek in the morning. Tori's snoring made me jump, and I walked over and picked her up, bringing her to her room. When I finally got her drunk ass on the bed, I took off her shoes, then pants, which I replaced with silky pajama bottoms, and took off her whore-worthy shirt, which I replaced with a tank top. Then I noticed purple bruising around her neck. It was to new to be the cause of the situation with Derek a few days ago. Mark and Tori must have been rough with each other. But now that I've seen Tori come back with bruising while out on the town with Mark, _twice _in a row, I was starting to get scared for her. I turned off the light and headed towards my room. I made sure the front door was locked, and all the windows, before going and plopping down on my bed. Just as I was about to drift off, I heard Tori screaming for me. I bounded down the hall but she pushed past me and darted into the bathroom. _Great. _I turned into the bathroom just as she heaved all of her stomach's content into the toilet. I rubbed her back, and held her hair back for her, just like they do in the movies. After about 10 minutes she finally pushed off the rim and put her back against the wall.

"H-he hits me…." She mumbled. At first I didn't know if what I was hearing was what I was really hearing. I sat down beside her, so I could hear her better.

"He hits me. He slaps me. He grabs me really hard, Chloe. It scares me, but then he kisses me and tells me he loves me. That always makes everything better." She said. My heart stopped beating. This Mark, is… _abusing Tori? Oh God. _She turned to smile at me, but it faltered when she saw the look on my face.

"Please don't be mad, Chloe, he loves me, he really does." She moaned. I held back my angry tears, and picked her up off the floor.

"Go back to bed." I whispered pushing her lightly in the right direction. She nodded and waved as she went into her room and shut the door.

"Let's see what you think about Mark when you're sober…." I whispered to myself, as I got back in bed. I thought about how shifty Mark looked. Well his body language, not his face because I never saw it…. Let's just say that the next time Mark pays me a visit, electricity will be there to welcome him.


End file.
